


Puente Antiguo

by SusanMM



Category: TV Commercials, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the ordinary citizens of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, handle the attack by Loki's Destroyer?  A drabble, exactly 100 words, no more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puente Antiguo

**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing. Originally written for the ConDor Drabble Contest, and previously published in both the ConDor 2015 program book and the fanzine  Grimmoire #3.

* * *

 

**Puente Antiguo**

by Susan M. M.

_Thor_

 

* * *

Loki's Destroyer devastated Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. It overturned cars. It smashed buildings. People ran screaming in terror.

The owner of the hardware store stared at the hole in the store wall. He could see his car through the hole; it was laying on its side. He turned to his wife. "Do the jingle. Do the jingle!"

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there," she sang.

A neatly dressed gentleman in a three piece suit and tie materialized. "It's okay, you're -" He stared at the carnage and at the Destroyer. "You're not covered for this!" He disappeared.


End file.
